Una vez mas
by PamPotterEvans
Summary: Ashley se encuentra en pleno proceso de recuperación del traumático evento en Blackwood Pines. Se repite una y otra vez a sí misma que no necesita ayuda de sus amigos para salir adelante, aunque sabe que no es cierto. La incomunicación que ha establecido con ellos la está destrozando, especialmente debido a "cierto chico", en el cual no deja de pensar aunque trate de evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada de su cama. No llevaba ni un minuto desde que había despertado de una pesadilla. Flashes de oscuridad, un asesino, sangre. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su llanto se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Qué importaba si las personas de los otros cuartos la oían. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Estaba temblando, no solo de miedo; gracias a sus pesadillas, aun podía sentir el hielo de las montañas internándose en ella, clavándose como diminutas agujas por todo su cuerpo. Era horroroso. Despertar no ayudaba mucho. Despertar significaba hacer frente a la realidad... Despertar significaba estar sola.

Por mucho que quería estar recostada en su cama todo el día. Tenía que levantarse e ir a la consulta del Dr. Hill. El psiquiatra había insistido en hacerse cargo de cada uno de ellos luego de la experiencia traumática que habían vivido los adolescentes. Su historia se había difundido por casi todo el país, e incluso a lugares internacionales; ya eran prácticamente estrellas de internet, después de todo, la explosión de la cabaña no acabó con los registros de las grabaciones que Josh tenía en el sótano ya que ese lugar se mantuvo intacto, y por supuesto, alguien logró filtrarlo de los archivos de la policía. Todo esto hacia la situación más estresante para cada uno. Cuando vives algo así solo quieres estar sola e intentar recuperarte, pero si estas constantemente siendo acosada por quienes vieron los videos, no podrás encontrar nunca la paz, mucho menos tratar de olvidar. Para desgracia de Ashley, la mayoría de las grabaciones eran de ella, Sam y Chris. Puntos en contra si se trataba de mejorar su condición. Era increíble la rapidez con la que todo se supo.

"7 jóvenes sobrevivientes de una pesadilla de película en Blackwood Pines" Ese era el principal encabezado de las noticias tras su rescate hace ya casi un mes. La misma cantidad de tiempo en que ella había decidido desconectarse del resto del mundo, o al menos lo intentaba. Solo salía de su apartamento para ir a la consulta o buscar algo para comer durante la semana, aunque siempre con el temor de ser abordada por curiosos que querían conocer su historia de primera mano.

Con cansancio salió de la cama, sosteniendo el lado derecho de su abdomen. Luego de la explosión de la cabaña, todos fueron impulsados lejos y ella cayó justo sobre una roca, lo que le produjo una herida que dolía cada vez que hacían presión sobre ella o si se agitaba mucho al caminar. Con una de sus manos se secó las lágrimas y se fue en dirección al baño. Cada paso que daba era un horror. Aparte del dolor de su costado, numerosos dolores musculares la azotaban aún. El desgaste físico y emocional la estaba matando.

No tardó mucho en estar lista. Tomó su bolso y se apresuró a la salida, no sin antes detenerse en frente de la puerta y dar un gran suspiro, estaba asustada. No quería salir, pero tenía que. Su confianza en los demás se había desvanecido. Cualquiera que la mirara por más de 4 segundos y ella ya se encontraba hiperventilando o corriendo asustada de vuelta a su apartamento. Su "Estrés Post-Traumático" como lo había indicado el Dr. Hill, duraría como mínimo un año antes de mostrar signos de recuperación, y al parecer a ella le habían afectado un poco más que al resto de sus amigos debido a su poca capacidad para soportar este tipo de presiones, lo cual se demostró en su histeria y llanto que mantuvo constante aquella noche. Y ella se sentía estúpida por eso.

Abrió la puerta y salió, no había nadie en los pasillos, así que pensó que estaría tranquila. Llegó al piso principal donde miró su reloj de mano, las 10:34 a.m

Iba bien con el tiempo hasta ahora. Ashley tomó la decisión de no volver a usar su teléfono, recibía cientos de llamadas de los chicos, entre ellos Sam, Mike, Matt y principalmente Chris, sabía que estaban preocupados, pero necesitaba su tiempo. No podía verlos, recordaría todo y eso no acabaría muy bien.

Después de mirar la puerta que daba hacía la calle por varios minutos, por fin decide salir del edificio.

Cuando llega al consultorio del doctor Hill en el centro de la ciudad, ve cómo el cielo comienza nublarse poco a poco, las amenazantes nubes indicaban que pronto llovería. Ashley se maldijo por no haber traído un paraguas consigo misma. Entró al lugar sin antes sentir unas pequeñas gotas caer en su cara. Definitivamente llovería.

Dentro de su oficina, el doctor Hill tenía diversos libros apilados en estanterías enormes. Junto a ellas, ventanas de igual tamaño daban una clara visión al exterior.

\- Dime... Ashley, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo últimamente? - La voz del Doctor le daba escalofríos.

Ella lo miró asustada, no le agradaba la idea de sentirse tan observada y analizada por este hombre.

\- Su...supongo que me...mejor...

El doctor asintió y anotó algo en su libreta, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su asiento. Luego la volvió a mirar.

\- ¿Aun tienes algún tipo de pesadilla o recuerdo?

\- Eh... yo - Ashley tragó para aclarar su voz- yo... bueno...

\- ¿Aún no ha cambiado eso no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La vista la mantuvo baja, por sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus piernas.

\- ¿De qué tratan tus pesadillas? - El doctor se enderezó en su asiento preparándose para escribir todo lo que ella dijera.

Ashley lo pensó por un momento, tenía pocas ganas de hablar respecto a eso.

\- No tengo pesadillas... - mintió, esta excusa era nueva.

Él la miró sin expresión. Esperando que reaccionara de alguna manera diferente, ella trató de arreglar la situación.

\- Bueno, no... no son pesadillas ya... ya que prácticamente no duermo... es más, recuerdos o... mejor dicho mi... imaginación, que decide ir por su cuenta cuando no... no tengo nada con qué distraerme.

\- Ya veo - más anotaciones- ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

Ella asiente lentamente, al menos eso es verdad.

\- ¿Has tenido contacto alguno con tus amigos?

Esta pregunta repentina la pilla desprevenida. Sus ojos de tornan algo vacíos y oscuros, mirando sus manos, decide guardar silencio.

\- Tomaré eso como un "no". - Concluye el Dr. Hill.

La verdad es que ella si había tenido contacto con los chicos, la semana siguiente al incidente de la montaña. Ella había tenido una pequeña charla con Chris... Bueno, quizá no tan pequeña. Una vez que salieron del hospital. Chris le había propuesto a Ashley que ella se quedara con él en su casa.

\- Solo es para estar seguros... ya sabes - Dijo Chris.

Ashley aceptó, ilusionada con la idea de pasar un buen rato con Chris y olvidarse de todo. Ella no tardó en ir a buscar sus cosas a su apartamento. Chris vivía con su padre, ya que su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño muy pequeño. En cambio Ashley estaba viviendo sola, sus padres se encontraban viajando por trabajo y como allí estaban sus amigos y el instituto, decidió quedarse en la ciudad, pero en su propio apartamento, que solía pagar con los trabajos que realizaba luego de clases y con aportes enviados por sus padres.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Chris, era muy tarde. Él abrió la puerta de entrada y dedujo que su padre no había llegado aún, se agachó para recoger las cosas de Ashley, dándole espacio para que entrara primero. Ella entendió el mensaje y se apresuró a dar un paso e internarse en la casa, pero una vez que lo intentó, sintió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho; y claro lo hizo más de una vez, pasaba tardes enteras allí. Pero ahora era diferente. Se sentía pequeña, engullida por la casa que hasta el momento estaba completamente a oscuras, sentía que había muchas habitaciones y paredes cerradas, lugares perfectos para que alguien se ocultara detrás dispuesto a atacarlos.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida e irregular.

No quería entrar.

Chris se dio cuenta de esto.

Dejó las cosas sobre el suelo y se acercó a ella.


	2. Soñar Despiertos

Chris sujetó sus manos con fuerza. Estaban frías y temblaban incontrolablemente. Miró su rostro, las lágrimas corrían por sus golpeadas mejillas.

\- No llores, Ash... - Dijo Chris, mientras trataba de darle algo de calor con sus manos – No llores... - se acercó más a ella y besó su frente cálidamente, ella cerró los ojos.

Ashley por más que quería hacerle caso, no podía. "Es lo único que he hecho todo el maldito tiempo". Pensó. "Llorar, llorar, llorar"

\- Chris... – su voz se vio ahogada por el fuerte pecho de Chris, donde ella decidió hundirse para no querer salir jamás.

Chris supo gracias a los médicos del hospital que podrían sufrir trastornos de ansiedad, que deberían ir a un psiquiatra que los ayudase cuanto antes, y ahora entendía el por qué. Ashley estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

\- Shh shh… está bien, está bien. - Dijo él, consolándola.

\- ¡odio estar así! Chris, ¡lo odio! - dijo entre sollozos - Quiero… quiero volver a la normalidad... No puedo s…se...seguir con esto.

Chris se apartó de ella y levantó su rostro con una de sus manos.

\- Hey… solo ha pasado una semana… Saldremos juntos de esta, Ash – dijo Chris con determinación – ya todo lo peor ha terminado, solo nos queda esperar. ¿Ok?

Ashley lo miró por unos segundos, sus palabras haciendo eco en su mente.

*¿Esperar? – Pensó ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo? No podré hacerlo, no pue…*

\- ¿Ash? – Chris esperaba su respuesta. Y ella no tuvo más opción que asentir, más por dar finalizada la conversación que otra cosa.

En ese momento pasó algo que nunca creyeron pasaría de nuevo. Unos cuantos centímetros le tomó a Chris acercarse y suavemente besar los labios de Ashley. Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Ella respondió sorprendida y con un leve sobresalto, pero al instante se relajó y se dejó llevar. Ashley no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de que besó a Chris esa noche. ¡Era imposible!

Segundos después, al alejarse, ella se sonrojó tan exageradamente que Chris solo pudo reír.

\- Hey – le dijo él acercando su mano a su cara y pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla - ¿Qué te pasa?

Ashley se sonrojó aún más.

\- Oh… cállate – dijo ella y le golpeó la mano que tenía en su cara.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Y bueno… ¿arriba o abajo? – Preguntó Chris, al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Ashley, sonriendo ante lo raro que sonaba eso. Con una de sus mangas limpió su rostro que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas.

\- Las camas… - continuó Chris tratando de sonar obvio.

\- Estoy casi completamente segura de que no tienes camarotes, Christopher – Respondió ella. Entrecerrando los ojos.

Chris se agachó a recoger las cosas de Ashley.

-Bueno, querida amiga, debo informarle que contamos con lugares de descanso de dos plantas, en la habitación del presente aquí hablando, se encuentran la suit cama y la suit suelo. ¿Cuál prefiere usted? – Chris le sonrió, esperando que continuara el juego.

\- Pues la verdad… Espero… - Ella lo miró de forma extraña por unos segundos - espero... que te guste besar el suelo – Ashley le respondió y al instante salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Chris.

\- ¡Hey! – Chris le gritó siguiéndola por detrás, la casa era un poco grande, así que el espacio para moverse de esa manera era suficiente.

Por toda la casa se podían escuchar las risas de ambos adolescentes que fueron capaces de olvidar todo aunque sea por unos segundos, volver a la normalidad anterior a la tragedia. Inconscientemente estaban más que agradecidos por ello.

* * *

\- ¿Ashley?

La voz del doctor Hill le llamó la atención. Poco a poco comenzó a volver a la realidad. Olvidó por completo que estaba en su despacho. Ella respiró profundamente y se acomodó en el asiento.

\- Veo que te he perdido por unos segundos, dime… ¿te pasa a menudo?

\- A veces… - respondió ella.

\- Esto es a lo que te referías ¿no? Los recuerdos.

Ashley asintió. Dio otra mirada rápida antes de volver su atención hacia la perturbadora mirada del doctor Hill.

\- ¿Fue un mal o buen recuerdo? – preguntó él.

Ella pensó por un segundo antes de responder.

\- Algo bueno... si... eso… fue algo bueno.

El doctor se levantó de su silla y se acercó a una repisa cercana, lentamente tomó una botella con agua que estaba sobre ella y llenó un vaso con el líquido, le ofreció a la chica desde el lugar, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu amigo… Christopher? Tomando en cuenta que pesabas en él. – él volvió a acercarse a la silla y se sentó. Tomó un trago de agua.

Los ojos de Ashley se abrieron con asombro ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando en él?

\- Dos… dos semanas. ¿Cómo supo que…

\- He hablado con Christopher… - la interrumpió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa - no debería decir esto debido a mi contrato de confidencialidad pero, ambas sesiones, las tuyas y las de él son muy similares, se van por unos segundos y ambas respuestas son que piensan el uno en el otro.

Ella apartó la mirada y apretó los labios. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

\- Tú y él... ¿son muy unidos?

\- No. – Ella respondió secamente.

El doctor alzó las cejas. Esta vez él se sorprendió por la respuesta de Ashley.

\- ¿A no? – retomó sus anotaciones en la libreta - Interesante. Ahora quiero saber ¿esos recuerdos…

\- A veces son pesadillas – esta vez fue el turno de ella para interrumpir - muy reales, incluso si no han ocurrido realmente – su voz sonaba apagada - ¿Por qué... por qué me pasa esto?

El doctor Hill pensó por un instante, dos cosas pasaron por su mente. La respuesta a esa pregunta y el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica. Decidió que ya habría tiempo para investigar más a fondo esa última situación.

\- La capacidad de tener una imaginación que se deje llevar por los sentimientos y los temores es parte de lo que nos hace humanos… Luego de un trauma, somos seres propensos a cualquier tipo de peligro. Tanto real, como el que produzca nuestra mente. – Él se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa - Debes… evitar que esta última acción tome el control sobre ti, Ashley. O llegaras a un punto en que no podrás volver a ser como antes.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior. Y realmente lo siento si demoré mucho en subir este capitulo o si es muy corto.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Reencuentro Inesperado

.

.

Ashley salió del edificio no sintiéndose mejor, no sabía hasta qué punto esas sesiones la ayudarían. Tenía sus dudas con respecto al Dr. Hill, después de todo era el psiquiatra de Josh, y a mirar donde eso acabó.

Ella suspiró y caminó por la calle en dirección a su apartamento, a volver a encerrarse. Había parado de llover, pero el suelo estaba bastante húmedo por lo que decidió caminar con cuidado, con la vista baja. Llevaba consigo su gorrito, no el de esa noche, claro. Ese había pasado a mejor vida.

\- Espera un momento…

Oh no.

Ashley escuchó esa voz y pronto entendió que debía salir inmediatamente de ahí.

\- ¡Eres tú!

Ashley levantó la vista en dirección a la persona que estaba hablando, un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su cara. Era el mismo tipo que la acosaba constantemente al salir de su apartamento. Ashley notó como él sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Oh no no.

Sintió el flash de la foto directamente en los ojos, cegándola instantáneamente.

\- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? – el tipo se puso a su lado y levantó el móvil a la altura de sus caras.

"Selfies". Ash las odiaba antes y las sigue odiando ahora. Trató de evadirlo pero él la sujetó del brazo.

\- ¡Vamos! Solo una foto. – su aliento era horrible.

\- ¡Déjame tranquila! - dijo ella zafándose bruscamente de su apretón. Arrugando la nariz debido a lo apestoso que era el hombre.

Apresuró el paso, alejándose. Un par de personas se habían detenido a verlos. Ashley no podía sentirse peor. Le incomodaban esas miradas.

\- Que zorra…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó del tipo antes de decidirse por entrar a una tienda para deshacerse de él. Ella sabía que intentaría volver, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No entendía como las personas podían ser tan idiotas. Quería estar tranquila y volver a casa, pero si salía, él aparecería otra vez. Cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas.

La tienda en la que entró era muy grande, de manera suficiente para lograr pasar desapercibida por el resto de la gente. Con paso inseguro y la cabeza gacha, se mezcló entre la multitud.

No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que sintió una punzada y un retorcijo en su estómago, era el tercer día en que no comía algo decente. Últimamente ya no se preocupaba por comer, al principio salía en busca de comida a alguna tienda para luego volver a casa, pero se hizo menos frecuente, cada vez que se llevaba algo a la boca recordaba lo vivido en la cabaña, los cerdos muertos, el cadáver falso de Josh, el cuerpo putrefacto del Wendigo. Vomitaba al instante. Ahora se sentía muy débil, sabía que había adelgazado y su cara había adquirido facciones más afiladas combinada con oscuras ojeras, hasta el momento permanentes, ya que aunque durmiera todo un día, no se iban.

Revisó su cartera en búsqueda de dinero, encontró unos cuantos dólares. Suspiró. Ella sabía que debía encontrar trabajo, ya no podía vivir como una carga para sus padres para que le enviaran dinero cada vez que le hiciera falta. Ella odiaba sentirse así.

Lo que encontró le alcanzaba para un plato de comida barata en uno de los restaurantes calles más abajo. Pero no podía salir ahora, el tipo aun debía estar afuera.

\- Supongo que tendré que esperar. – dijo para sí misma en un susurro.

\- ¿Ashley?

Palideció al oír su nombre. Sobre todo tras reconocer la voz.

Emily.

\- ¿Eres tú? Dios mío…

Ashley se volteó lentamente, bajando aún más la cabeza. Cada vez que Em venía a su cabeza, recordaba el incidente del sótano, lo culpable que se sentía por incitar a Mike para correr a Emily del lugar, creyendo que esta se convertiría en uno de esos monstruos. Recordó su propio pánico y exaltación cuando él levantó el arma al nivel de su cabeza

*Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...* pensó ella.

Ashley cerró sus ojos, no quería verla a la cara. Parte en vergüenza y la otra parte por miedo. Esperó que volviera a gritarle o golpearla. Emily la había odiado después de eso y Ashley podía entenderlo. Lo que no pudo entender fue sentirse rodeada por unos brazos segundos después de voltearse.

\- Dios mío ¿estás bien?, estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

Ashley estaba muy confundida y tensa. ¿Cómo podía estar abrazándola y diciéndole eso? ¿A ella? Luego de lo que pasó…

\- Lo siento – respondió mecánicamente – lo siento, lo siento…

Ashley pensó que la estrangularía o algo, siempre estuvo asustada de Emily, incluso antes de esa noche. No era conocida como la "Perra 4.0" en el campus por nada.

\- Ow, Ash, después hablamos de eso ¿ok? No puedo creer que te encontré. No sabes lo feliz que estarán los demás.

Ella palideció aún más, no podía ser que tras tanto tiempo de estar desconectada y alejada de ellos, apareciera Emily y le arruinara todo. ¿Qué no entendía, nadie en este mundo, que quería estar sola? ¿Es enserio?

*Le tengo fobia a mis propios… ¿amigos?… que mierda. – Comenzó a sentir pánico de la idea – relájate… Ash… relájate… ellos lo son*

\- Lo siento - repitió Ashley.

Emily le dio una mirada de exasperación.

\- ¡Ashley! ¡Basta!

Ashley se detuvo al instante, ahora capaz de levantar la mirada. Podía sentir lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

¿Tan mal se ponía tras encontrar a uno de sus "amigos"?

\- Mira – Emily suspiró – Sé que lo sientes ¿ok? Yo igual, no debí comportarme… ya sabes… como dice Mike "En plan Emily" – Ashley se sorprendió de que mencionara a Mike.

Emily le dio una sonrisa, algo forzada. Ashley no se la devolvió.

\- Oh, ¡vamos Ash! Matt está aquí también, de seguro le encantaría volver a verte. ¿Quieres comer algo? ¡Estás demasiado delgada! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste... o dormiste?

\- Yo... yo...

\- Está bien, no digas más. Vamos.

Emily la arrastró por toda la tienda hasta llegar a la entrada. Ashley recordó al tipo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar por que Emily la empujó hacia el otro lado de la calle. Ahí había un enorme restaurante. Al parecer el sujeto se había ido. Para alivio de Ashley.

Una vez que llegaron y entraron por la puerta, la idea de no tener dinero para pagar la asustó por un segundo.

\- Em… oye yo no...

\- Si es por dinero no quiero oírlo Ash. – sentenció. – Matt puede con ello – Emily le giñó un ojo y sonrió. – hablando del rey, ¿Dónde está?

Ambas chicas miraron por todo el lugar en busca de Matt, Em fue la primera en verlo y corrió hacia el lugar en que estaba sentado. Ashley se sorprendió de lo viva que se veía. Al parecer, se había reconciliado con Matt pero ¿Habrá superado todo? ¿Tan rápido?

Se sintió incapaz de acercarse a la pareja por sí sola, así que Emily tuvo que ayudar con ello. Ashley vio como ella le susurró algo al oído de Matt, por lo que este se volteó y al reconocerla se levantó y acercó rápidamente envolviéndola en un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Dios, hasta que al fin decides aparecer!

\- Ho...hola – dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡¿Dónde. Te. Has. Metido?! – Dijo Matt. Pausadamente, Ashley no pudo evitar sentirse regañada.

\- Lo siento…

¿Cuántas veces lo ha dicho ya?

\- Hey – Matt habló más despacio - No lo hagas, no tienes nada por que disculparte, pero nos tenías preocupados. A Todos.

Ashley no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sentía extraña. Estar con Matt y Emily no era de su agrado, aunque estos la estuvieran tratando tan bien, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minutos después, Emily pidió un plato extra de comida para Ashley, ella insistió en darle de comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Ashley se lo agradeció, pero sabía que no tocaría nada de esa comida. Mucho menos si con ella se encontraban quienes la acompañaron esa noche, formando parte del constante recuerdo que ella quería alejar.

Debía admitir, que por mucho que Emily le insistió esta tarde en que la había perdonado, ella no se sentía cómoda. Ninguna de las dos. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, al menos lo hacía Emily, con evidentes ganas de no querer quedar en silencios incómodos, o de vez en cuando lo hacía Matt. Ashley se mantenía en silencio, asintiendo o negando cada vez que le hacían preguntas. Pudo notar como trataban de evadir el tema de la filtración de los videos en internet… y también a Chris. Debieron haberse enterado al fin y al cabo. Si habían estado reuniéndose todos, tal y como lo habían dicho, debían haber tocado el tema.

Cada vez que pensaba en él. Sentía una punzada en el pecho. Decepción era uno de los sentimientos presentes.

Luego de un rato más, que para Matt y Ashley fueron como horas, Emily se levantó para ir al baño. Dejando el ambiente un poco menos tenso.

Ashley esperó a que Emily desapareciera por la puerta del baño de damas para hacer la pregunta.

\- Perdón por preguntar pero… ¿Cómo es que… como es que lo llevan… tan… tan bien? Me refiero a... a toda esta situación… Yo… no… no entiendo…

Matt la miró con tristeza.

\- No todo es tan fácil como se ve, hemos pasado por nuestros altos y bajos, supongo que la previa actitud de Emily la ha ayudado a salir adelante. Yo… para mí ha sido un poco más difícil, pero siento que poco a poco voy mejorando, las sesiones con el psiquiatra me están ayudando…

\- Dime tu secreto – Ashley dijo con sarcasmo - ¿no te parece un poco perturbador? ¿El... El Psiquiatra?

\- A la mierda que sí. – dijo Matt riendo. – Todos habíamos concordado en eso.

\- Así que… ¿se han estado reuniendo?

\- Si… ¿sabes? Honestamente hablando, estamos muy preocupados por ti, Ash. No habíamos oído hablar de ti en mucho tiempo, es como si de repente hubieras desaparecido, estábamos asustados, Emily se sentía en parte culpable, llegamos a un acuerdo de que si volvíamos a verte, nadie te presionaría. Emily me mencionó que se sentía muy mal por esto. Un gesto muy bueno de su parte, ya sabes cómo es… era ella. Creo que, de entre todos, ha sido la única que cambió para bien. – Matt terminó de hablar y bebió un poco de su soda, Ashley analizó su rostro, estaba exhausto, pero menos tenso de lo que ella habría esperado. Aún conservaba su "antiguo yo", ella lo envidió por unos segundos. Pero también se sintió feliz por él y por cómo estaba llevando las cosas con Emily. ¿Será también parte de su terapia? ¿O solo era ella la que había quedado como una mierda después de todo?

Se puso a pensar en el acuerdo. No sabía si alguien más estaba detrás de todo ello, sospechaba que Sam. Ella tenía ese aire de pacifista. O Quizá… Chris…

\- Chris está muy preocupado, se nota que no deja de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué no le hablas? Creí que ustedes dos…

*Chris… Chris…No, él no. Él no. Él no podría*

\- Creo que debería irme… - interrumpió Ashley levantándose de la mesa tan rápido que volteó sobre ella el resto de la soda que Emily había dejado encima antes de ir al baño. – mierda…

\- ¿Qué? – Matt dijo sorprendido- ¿tan rápido? Pero si apenas comiste.

\- No tengo hambre, de verdad muchas gracias. Dile a Em muchas gracias también. – Se limpió un poco más la bebida que había caído sobre sus pantalones.

Sacó el poco dinero que tenía en su cartera y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No dejó que Matt le digiera algo ya que se apresuró en salir de ahí.

*¿Por qué me haces esto, Chris?* *¡Sal de mi cabeza!* *No… no quiero volver a pensar en ti*

* * *

 _\- Ash lo siento… pero esto es muy difícil para mí. No puedo hacerme cargo ni de mí mismo, creo… creo que es mejor que te vayas._

 _\- ¡¿Qué es difícil para ti?! – Preguntó ella con tono de exasperación._

 _\- Ash…_

 _\- ¡No, Chris! No tienes el derecho…_

 _\- Ashley…_

* * *

\- ¡No! - Masculló ella cubriéndose los oídos. Lagrimas amenazantes se asomaban por sus ojos – Basta… basta...

Caminó hacia ningún sitio en particular, tenía que alejarse de todo. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Entre ellas estaba la idea de mudarse o irse de la ciudad. No quería volver a verlos. Aunque sufriera por ello. Sabía que sería mejor si no era una carga para nadie.

\- Woph! Pero mira quien apareció por estos lados.

Ashley reconoció esa voz.

\- Mierda…

Vio al mismo hombre que la había estado acosando, salir de la nada. Evidentemente ebrio. Era muy tarde y debido a la oscuridad ella no se había percatado de donde estaba.

\- Oye, pero si no hay necesidad de ser tan grosera.

\- Ve…vete – Ashley comenzó a entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Sabes? Solo debías tomarte una foto conmigo…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios! ^-^ Traté de hacer este capítulo algo más largo y nuevamente perdón por la demora, pero ¡espero que disfruten de la lectura!


End file.
